


Blau, sicherlich kein Zustand

by wohlgesinnt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohlgesinnt/pseuds/wohlgesinnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warum auch immer Stiles gleich noch zu Derek gegangen war, damit das sie so im Keller des Hauses Stilinski landeten, hatten wohl beide nicht richtig erwartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blau, sicherlich kein Zustand

 

Etwas unentschlossen stand Stiles im Eingangsbereich des abgebrannten Hale Anwesens. Derek hatte ihn gebeten – ja tatsächlich mit ‚bitte‘ und allem Drum und Dran – her zu kommen. Alleine. Warum auch immer. Es war dem Teenager etwas suspekt. Naja was hieß hier schon etwas, es war ihm schlicht und weg einfach nicht geheuer und total untypisch für den Älteren. Besonders die Tatsache, dass er weder Scott noch jemandem anderen etwas davon erzählen sollte. …okay er durfte nicht, denn Derek hatte ihm mal wieder eine Drohung hinter her geworfen. Was das Ganze jetzt irgendwie so gar nicht erleichterte.

Seufzend machte Stiles einige Schritte auf die Treppe zu.

„Derek?“, rief er. Ihm war mulmig zu mute. Sehr mulmig, es war schon so etwas wie Angst, denn hier hatte alles irgendwie begonnen. Vor allem hatte alles mit dieser Familie begonnen und er hatte bis heute keine richtige Sympathie aufbauen können. Na gut, okay. Ja er mochte ihn schon irgendwie. Und doch, er musste es irgendwann zu geben, er hatte trotzdem etwas Angst vor Derek.

Der ihm einfach nicht antwortete.

„Derek!?“, rief er noch einmal und versuchte dabei schon genervt zu klingen, doch eigentlich war nur Angst in seinem Inneren.

Statt einer Antwort hörte er lautes Krachen zu seiner linken, hinter einer Tür, hinter die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Erschrocken war er zusammen gezuckt und starrte nun mit einem panischen Blick auf das dunkle Holz.

„Derek?“, piepste er hysterisch, seine Stimme war drei Oktaven höher als für gewöhnlich. Leicht zittrig schlich er zu der Tür und drückte vorsichtig die Klinke hinunter, als er immer noch keine Antwort bekam.

Es war wie immer der Kampf Neugierde gegen Angst. Das Ende stand schon von vorne herein fest. Stiles würde niemals genug Angst haben, um seine Neugierde einmal nicht befriedigen zu können.

Die Tür knarrte als er sie öffnete, doch dahinter kam etwas zum Vorschein von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, dass es das noch in diesem abgebrannten Haus gab. Ein intaktes Zimmer. Gut was hieß hier wirklich intakt. Es war scheinbar ein Zimmer, das noch von Mitte 18-Hundert stammen musste. Zum mindestens die altertümlichen Möbel schienen so alt zu sein.

Erneut ertönte dieses Krachen, als wenn Holz zusammenbrechen würde. Vor Schreck warf er einen kleinen Beistelltisch um auf dem eine Vase gestanden hatte.  
Es schepperte und die Vase ging zu Bruch. Zerbrach in tausend Teile. Naja nun es waren keine tausend Scherben, sondern nur acht größere Stücke, aber sie war kaputt und Derek würde ihm den Kopf abreißen. Derek, der nun aus dem Hinterzimmer kam. Er war oben ohne und von seinen Schultern lief Blut herunter, während er von Stiles zu den Scherben und wieder zurück sah.

„Ja, em sorry. Ich glaub, ich hab da was zerbrochen.“, murmelte der Jüngere.  
Der Hale schluckte seinen Ärger nur herunter und sammelte dann die Scherben ein.

Schweigend betrachtete Stiles, wie der andere die Scherben auf den Tisch legte, das Blut lief währenddessen den muskulösen Rücken hinunter, verdeckte dabei das anmutige Tattoo.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir die Holzsplitter aus den Schultern ziehen, dann würde es wahrscheinlich aufhören zu bluten.“, kommentierte er das.

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Stiles.“

„Alter, du hast mich doch sicherlich nicht hier herbestellt, damit ich dich anschweige“, beschwerte er sich, doch Derek antwortete ihm nicht.

„Oder?“, fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile wieder. „Derek, was soll ich hier?“

Wütend drehte der angesprochene sich um. „Halt doch einfach mal so lange die Klappe, bis ich dir sage, was ich von dir will. Du raubst mir echt den letzten Nerv!“

Vorsichtig legte Derek die Scherben auf den wieder aufgestellten Tisch.  
„Ausgerechnet die Vase.“, murmelte er.

„Was ist das für eine Vase gewesen?“, fragte Stiles auch sofort neugierig nach.

„Meine Mutter hatte die Vase getöpfert, als sie selbst noch zur Schule gegangen war. Das hier war ihr Zimmer.“

Der Jüngere schluckte. Er glaubte, zu wissen, wie Derek sich jetzt fühlte, denn mit Scott war ihm etwas Ähnliches mit einer Tasse seiner Mutter passiert. Das bereitete ihm ein nur noch schlechteres Gewissen.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich sie kaputt gemacht hab.“, entschuldigte er sich noch einmal, woraufhin Derek ihn anblickte. Seine hell grünen Augen wirkten seit das Alpharudel da war, immer so besorgt und nun lag ein wenig Unglauben darin.  
„Du…“, begann er. „…meinst das wirklich ernst.“

Stiles lachte bitter auf. „Falls es dir noch nie einer mitgeteilt haben sollte, ich hab meine Mutter auch verloren. Ich kenn den Schmerz der mit dem Lächeln kommt, wenn man an die schönen Momente zurück denkt.“

Der Werwolf schien etwas überrumpelt und meinte nur: „Das wusste ich nicht. Tut mir Leid.“

Stiles schüttelte sich bei den eigentlich ja nett gemeinten Worten. „Sag so was nie wieder. Das ist ja schon fast unheimlich, wenn du so freundlich zu mir bist.“

Derek lächelte mit tiefgehender Traurigkeit in den Augen und sagte leise: „Das ist irgendwie traurig.“ Geistesabwesend strich er sich dann über die Schulter und riss einen Holzsplitter mit sich. Vor Schmerz verzerrte er das Gesicht.

Stiles ignorierte es und fragte: „Was ist traurig?“

„Es ist traurig, dass wir so wenig übereinander wissen.

Stiles blinzelte verwirrt. „Sag mal, willst du mir jetzt gleich mitteilen, dass du eine tödliche Werwolfkrankheit hast und in den nächsten Tagen von uns gehst, oder warum bist du so…?“

„Nein, Stiles, ich bin nicht krank. Ich hab nur einmal im Jahr meinen sentimentalen Tag.“ Seufzend lehnte der Ältere sich an die Wand und warf dem Jüngeren einen seltsamen Blick zu. War das ein Scherz oder hatte er das ernst gemeint? Stiles entschied sich für den Ernst.

„Und an genau diesem Tag bestellst du mich hier her?“

Derek schürzte sie Lippen und meinte dann ganz einfach: „Ja.“ Dann ging er wieder in das Nebenzimmer, wobei er sich einige Splitter aus den Schultern zog.

Langsam folgte ihm der Mensch in das Nebenzimmer.

Es war das reinste Chaos. Einige Deckenbalken hingen in zwei gerissen von der Decke, verschiedenste Möbel waren zerbrochen und irgendwie klebte überall Blut. War der Raum jetzt einsturzgefährdet?

Stiles versuchte das Ganze zu ignorieren und widmete sich wieder dem Alpha und seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten. „Und warum ist ausgerechnet heute dein sentimentaler Tag?“

„Heute ist mein Geburtstag.“, sagte er, während er sich mit einem weißen Handtuch das Blut weitestgehend wegwischte.

Stiles blinzelte wieder überfordert und verwirrt.

„Du hast heute Geburtstag? Und davon weiß niemand, weil? Du solltest an diesem Tag nicht alleine sein!“

Derek grinste kurz, bevor sein Gesicht sich wieder verdüsterte. „Ich bin doch gar nicht alleine. Du bist doch hier.“

Der Mensch öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, also schloss er ihn wieder.

„Könntest du mal?“, fragte Derek deswegen und deutete dabei mit dem Tuch auf seinen Rücken.

„Du hast heute definitiv nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun.“, murmelte der Mensch, nahm aber widerwillig das Handtuch. Angewidert zog Stiles die restlichen Holzsplitter aus den Schulterblättern und wischte dann das Blut mit dem sowieso schon durchtränken Handtuch weg, wobei er die Triskele zum ersten Mal ganz genau betrachtete. Wer ihm wohl den Bunsenbrenner auf den Rückengehalten hatte? Innerlich seufzte er und fragte sich, was er hier bitte tat.

„Wie lange ist das her mit deiner Mutter?“, fragte Derek ganz leise, Stiles Hand ruhte immer noch genau dort, wo das Tattoo war und er spürte die Wärme des anderen durch das feuchte Tuch.

Es machte ihm ein wenig Angst, dass Derek das fragte, aber er antwortete stockend: „1 ½ Jahre.“

Stiles schluckte, bevor er seinerseits eine Frage stellte: „Wieso … bist du nur an deinem Geburtstag so? Was auch immer so ist.“

Derek seufzte und drehte sich um, ging an Stiles vorbei zurück in das Zimmer seiner Mutter, um sich dort auf das rosa angehauchte Sofa zu setzen. Stiles folgte ihm und lies sich neben ihn fallen.

„Weil es der einzige Tag ist, an dem ich mir erlaub, an meine Familie und die Zeit vor dem Brand zu denken.“

„Dann solltest du aber nicht traurig sein, sondern glücklich. Denn deine Familie hätte bestimmt gewollt, dass du an deinem Geburtstag glücklich bist, besonders wenn du an sie denkst. Dieser Schreckliche Vorfall sollte dir nicht das ganze Leben versauen, auch wenn es natürlich traurig ist, aber zum Trauern ist der Tag des Brands da.“

Derek blickte ihn skeptisch an. Stiles wusste doch auch nicht, wo er diese Worte her genommen hatte.

„Darüber hab ich noch nie nachgedacht.“, gab der Ältere zu.

Stiles lachte leicht. „Wir sollten heute feiern. Wir könnten den Alkoholvorrat meines Dads plündern.“

Derek legte den Kopf schief und Stiles begann zu überlegen. „Oder hat Alkohol tatsächlich keine Wirkung auf Werwölfe?“

Der Alpha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab um ehrlich zu sein, keine Ahnung.“

Entschlossen stand der Mensch auf und meinte: „Na dann, lass es uns testen!“

 

Keine 20 Minuten später saßen die zwei im Stilinski Keller und hatten sämtlichen hochprozentigen Alkohol auf einem kleinen Couchtisch ausgebreitet. Stiles holte noch zwei Gläser aus der Küche und setzte sich dann neben Derek auf das alte Ledersofa vor dem Tisch.

Aufgeregt betrachtete der Junge die verschiedenen Arten von Alkohol und überlegte, was er zuerst trinken sollte, während Derek Stiles schrecklichen Musikgeschmack ignorierte, weil ihm leicht mulmig zu Mute war. Natürlich trank er ab und an auch mal ein Bierchen, aber eigentlich war er noch nie so der Typ für viel Alkohol gewesen.

Stiles schenkte ihm allerdings schon ein, als „Can’t Stop“ von den Red Hot Chili Peppers aus den Boxen drang, und hielt ihm das Glas mit der Bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit vor die Nase. Derek wusste nicht einmal was das war.

„Na dann, großer böser Wolf, auf uns und den ganzen Mist!“, sagte Stiles und kippte sich sein halb volles Glas mit einem Zug hinunter, nur um sich dann zu schütteln.  
Derek betrachtete ihn dabei genau und fragte sich, warum er sich das antat. Aber was sollte schon schief gehen? Gut, Stiles würde Ärger mit seinem Dad bekommen, wenn der das irgendwie mitbekam, und das würde er, aber was juckte ihn das? Es war ja nicht so, als wenn das den Teenager umbringen würde. Also kippte er sich ohne Umschweife auch sein Glas hinunter.

Genau wie Stiles schüttelte er sich, weil … weil was? Derek wusste nicht wie er es beschreiben sollte. Es war nicht der Geschmack an sich, obwohl auch der etwas zu wünschen übrig ließ, den er so … zum Schütteln fand, es war eher die Art wie es sich anfühlte, als die Flüssigkeit seinen Rachen hinunter lief. Der Geschmack belief sich ja nur auf etwas Ähnliches wie Desinfektionsmittel. Vorausgesetzt das schmeckte so wie es roch.

„Ich versteh nicht, wie man das trinken kann.“, murmelte er und hielt Stiles widersprüchlich das Glas hin, damit dieser ihm noch etwas einschenkte.

„Alter, du sollst hier jetzt aber nicht Frustsaufen machen, klar?“ Böse blickte der Jüngere ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und zögerte einen Moment damit, dem anderen nachzuschenken.

„Wollen wir nun testen, ob Werwölfe blau werden können oder nicht?“, entgegnete der Alpha.

Irritiert blinzelte Stiles, bevor er entschloss die Flasche weggestellt und sich etwas mehr zu Derek drehte. Auffordernd hielt dieser ihm immer noch das Glas hin.

„Vorher musst du scheinbar noch etwas lernen.“, meinte Stiles ernst. Derek ließ darauf deprimiert den Kopf hängen. Jetzt konnte er sich noch nicht einmal ordentlich betrinken mit dem Jungen. Was machte er bloß immer falsch.

„Man sagt heut zu Tage nicht mehr blau! Entweder man ist Hacke dicht, total fertig oder zu, aber ganz sicher nicht blau! Blau ist eine Farbe und kein Zustand! Das war einmal.“

„Ist ja gut, jetzt mach endlich.“

Seufzend griff Stiles wieder nach der Flasche und schenkt dem grünäugigen sowie sich selbst nach.

„Auf das ich mich danach nicht mehr daran erinnere!“, murrte Stiles, dem seine Idee gerade irgendwie missfiel. Er wollte keinen betrunken Werwolf und erst recht keinen Betrunkenen Derek! Was war, wenn der andere dann noch brutaler wurde als sonst?

Derek nickte zustimmend, machte das Glas leer und griff selber nach einer anderen Flasche.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er und deutete dabei auf die rote Flüssigkeit.

„Du kannst doch lesen, oder?“

Derek verdrehte nur die Augen und goss sich einfach etwas ein. Er würde ja sehen, ob das schmeckte.

Eine Stunde, 12 weitere angebrochene Flaschen und etliche Gläser… naja mittlerweile nur noch Schlucke, weiter waren beide nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.  
Eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr.

„Und du hast seinen Kopf in die Kloschüssel getaucht?“, fragte Stiles erneut kichernd nach.

Derek kicherte ebenso und schwenkte dabei eine Flasche mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit umher.

„Gut, dass wir nicht zusammen zur Schule gehen.“, meinte Stiles dann, als er als Antwort nur weitere Lacher bekam. „Sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich dein Opfer geworden.“

Der Werwolf gluckste. „Ja wahrscheinlich.“

„Und an welches Mädchen hättest du dich herangeschmissen? Lydia oder Allison?“

Bevor er antwortete, nahm er noch einen Schluck seines neuen Lieblingsgetränks. „Frauen sind immer so kompliziert.“, nuschelte er dann.

Zustimmend nickte Stiles und wackelte mit seinen über die Rückenlehne hängenden Beinen. „Wir sollten es wie Danny machen.“

„Ja, sollten wir.“, stimmte ihm der Ältere zu, doch dann war es einige viele Augenblicke still.

„Wie macht Danny es denn?“, fragte Derek dann, als ihm auffiel, dass er keinen Plan hatte, wovon Stiles redete.

„Er ist schwul.“ Genau beobachtete Stiles, wie Derek reagierte. Der Ältere hatte gerade einen weiteren Schluck nehmen wollen. Hielt jedoch einen klitzekleinen Moment inne.

„Ja, sollten wir.“, nuschelte er dann noch einmal, bevor er doch noch einen Schluck nahm.

Stiles fiel bei den Worten vom Sofa und riss einige Flaschen mit sich. Derek meinte das doch sicher nicht so, wie er es gerade verstanden hatte, oder? Oder!?

Im nächsten Moment packten ihn zwei Hände und hoben ihn sanft wieder aufs Sofa.

Stiles schluckte und fragte zögerlich: „Hattest du … schon mal was mit nem Kerl?“

Er war ganz sicher betrunken! Ganz ganz sicher! Sonst würde er niemals so etwas fragen! Okay, er würde solche Dinge fragen, aber sicher nicht Derek!

Der Werwolf legte leicht den Kopf schief und schien angestrengt zu überlegen, bis er dann sagte: „Nein. Nein definitiv nicht.“

Der war mit Sicherheit auch betrunken. Blau. Stiles lachte innerlich. Sonst würde er ganz sicher nicht (so) antworten.

„Willst du es irgendwann mal ausprobieren?“, machte er einfach neugierig weiter.  
Langsam richtete sich die grünen Augen auf den Jungen und musterten ihn. Stiles sah das leichte Alpha-Rot hindurchschimmern oder bildete er sich das schon ein?  
Die zwei Hände, die an seinem Hemdkragen lagen, bildete er sich jeden Falls nicht ein. Schluckend richtete er seinen Blick von den Augen auf die Hände und wieder zurück. Unwillkürlich dachte er an diese Szene im Auto, als er Derek eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Ja, sicher. Irgendwann Mal.“, antwortete der Alpha leicht hin. Dann nahm er die Hände weg und lehnte sich wieder zurück, um noch einen Schluck zu nehmen.  
Definitiv Farbstoff, denn Derek bekam ganz blaue Lippen.

Fasziniert starte Stiles auf die Farbe, während er glaubte, die Hände, die er sah, immer noch zu spüren.

„Derek?“

„Hm?“, machte er und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu Stiles. Dieser lehnte sich leicht vor, griff nach dem Ausschnitt von dem grauen T-Shirt, das Derek trug. Beinahe hätte er vorbei gegriffen. Aber auch nur beinahe. Dann zog er ihn ein klein wenig näher zu sich. Gleichgewicht halten, bloß nicht zu doll ziehen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Derek.“, flüsterte Stiles und versuchte dabei nicht zu lallen. Vorsichtig zog er den Älteren noch ein Stückchen näher und senkte vorsichtig seinen Lippen auf die blauen. 

Flatternd fielen Dereks Augen zu und er ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Wortwörtlich fallen, sodass die zwei ihr Gleichgewicht verloren und vom Sofa fielen. Der Werwolf ließ dabei auch die Flasche falle und es klirrte genau in dem Augenblick, als die Tür zum Keller aufgerissen wurde.

Es war ausgerechnet Sheriff Stilinski, der im Türrahmen stand und nun mit offenem Mund begutachtete, wie sein minderjähriger Sohn mit einem Erwachsenen Fast-Straftäter knutschend auf dem Boden lag. Zu allem Überfluss durfte man natürlich den halb geplünderten Alkoholvorrat nicht vergessen.

Stiles und Derek bemerkten ihn allerdings erst, als er sich lauthals räusperte. Erschrocken Blickte Derek hoch, während Stiles seinen Kopf verrenken musste, um seinen Dad sehen zu können.

„Stiles!“, knurrte dieser und man konnte schon fast sehen wie Dampfschwaden aus seinen Ohren kamen. War Derek das Problem oder der Alkohol? Wahrscheinlich eher der Alkohol, denn ohne Alkohol gäbs ja auch keinen Stiles abknutschenden Derek Hale. Oder?

Doch bevor der Sheriff noch mehr sagen konnte, klingelte sein Diensthandy, mit dem er dann wutentbrannt nach oben stampfte.

Derek zuckte daraufhin mit den Schultern, stand auf, zog Stiles an seinem Kragen hinter her und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand, um ihm dann stürmisch zu küssen.

Alkohol, der Werwolf war definitiv auf Alk! Doch Stiles ließ sich nicht lange bitte, denn schließlich war auch er ziemlich blau.

Dereks Zunge wollte gerade das neue Gebiet unsicher machen, als der Alpha an einem Ohrläppchen gepackt wurde und sich mit einen lauten Schmerzensschrei der ziehenden Kraft beugte.

Sheriff Stilinski hatte den Hale am Ohr gepackt und zog ihn, sowie seinen Sohn, den er grob im Nacken fasste, die Kellertreppe herauf und hielt dabei eine Standpauke.  
Zu welchem Thema? Stiles wusste es nicht. Er verstand sowieso kein Wort und morgen würde er sich nicht erinnern können. Hoffte er.

Während Stiles bloß in sein Zimmer verfrachtet wurde und sofort auf seinem Bett einschlief, brachte Stilinski Senior den Werwolf zu seinem Streifenwagen und brachte diesem zu seinem Loft. Derek wollte gar nicht wissen, woher der Ältere wusste, wo er wohnte.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Stiles von seinem herumbrüllenden Vater geweckt.  
„Du machst heute ganz sicher nicht blau, Junge!“, brüllte sein Dad, als er die Zimmertür aufrissen.

Stiles drehte sich noch einmal, drückte sich das Kissen auf den schmerzenden Kopf und versuchte sowohl das Geschrei seines Vaters, als auch die hoch kommenden Erinnerung an den Abend zu vor, zu ignorieren.

Wie gesagt, er versuchte es, bis sein Vater ihm die Decke und das Kopfkissen wegnahm. Widerwillig marschierte er ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen und am besten eine ganze Packung Kopfschmerztabletten zu schlucken. Letztendlich spülte er nur eine einzige mit Leitungswasser herunter und begab sich frisch geduscht in die Küche an den Esstisch.

Fast schon zu gelassen saß der Sheriff dar, mit seinem Kaffee und der Morgenpost. Er ignorierte Stiles, als dieser sich zu ihm setzte und nichts aß.

Irgendwann hielt Stiles es nicht mehr aus und sagte voller Reue: „Es tut mir Leid, Dad. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen.“

Entrüstet nahm der Senior die Zeitung runter und sah seinen Sohn bitter böse an. „Was? Das mein Alkoholvorrat halb leer gesoffen ist oder ich dich knutschend mit einem viel älteren Schwerverbrecher in meinem Keller vor finde?!“

„Er ist kein Schwerverbrecher. Er wurde freigesprochen.“, antwortete Stiles automatisch. Das … oder so ähnlich waren doch Dereks Worte selbst gewesen.  
Seufzend stellte Stilinski seine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch. Verzweifelt blickte er seinen Sohn an.

„Dad.“, sagte Stiles langgezogen. „Es war ein Ausrutscher. Wir waren betrunken. Derek hatte Geburtstag und keine Ahnung. Teenager machen doch so einen Scheiß, oder etwa nicht!?“

Kopfschüttelnd seufzte der Sheriff erneut und meinte dann nur ernüchtert: „Geh einfach in die Schule, ja Stiles?“

Gefrustet stand der Junge also auf und schnappte sich seine Schultasche. Er war schon fast zur Tür raus, als sein Vater noch rief: „Ach, und nimm Dereks Wagenschlüssel mit! Ich will nicht, dass mir der Kerl noch mal ins Haus kommt!“

Stiles schürzte die Lippen und sah auf das Flurschränkchen. Da lagen die Schlüssel zu dem schwarzen Chevrolet. Würde Derek ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn er einmal seinen Wagen zur Schule fuhr? Er würde ihn sowieso einen Kopf kürzer machen.

„Und wag es nicht, in dein oder sein Auto zu steigen!“; brüllte sein Vater noch. „DU bist noch nicht nüchtern. Du nimmst allerhöchstens dein Fahrrad!“

Stiles ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Womit hatte er das verdient?

 

Nachdem Stiles dann zu spät zu Harris Chemieunterricht gekommen war und sich eine Runde Nachsitzen eingehandelt hatte, stand er nun mit Isaac und Scott draußen auf dem Schulhof. Er hatte dringend frische Luft gebraucht, denn ihm war zum Kotzen übel und sein Schädel brummte, zu allem Überfluss hatte er keine weiteren Tabletten dabei.

„Was zum Teufel hast du gestern angestellt?“, fragte Scott erstaunt, bewundernd und irritiert.

Isaac musterte den Jungen genauso, fragte aber stattdessen: „Und wieso riechst du so nach Derek?“

„Nach Derek? Du spinnst doch, Isaac.“; gab Stiles bloß zurück, versuchte dabei so ruhig zu atmen, wie er konnte und bloß keinen der beiden Werwölfe anzusehen.

„Ich würde behaupten, wenn man vom Teufel spricht.“, meinte Scott dann und deutete mit seinem Blick auf den auf sie zukommenden Derek, der erstaunlich gut gelaunt aussah. Viel zu gut, wie Stiles fand.

Der Hale war noch nicht ganz bei ihnen angekommen, da warf Stiles ihm schon die Autoschlüssel zu. Es war ja klar, dass der Werwolf sie fangen würde.

„Nie wieder.“, brummte er dann immer noch gefrustet.

Verwirrt blickten Issac und Scott zwischen den beiden hin und her. Besonders als Derek plötzlich sein wunderbares Grinsen aufsetzte.

„Gestern schien deine Einstellung noch ein wenig anders, Stiles.“ Derek zwinkerte und Stiles lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wie er zu dem Mut seiner Antwort kam wusste er selbst nicht. Nachwirkungen des Alkohols. Wahrscheinlich.

„Ich glaube, wir reden aneinander vorbei. Ich meinte nur die netten Getränke. Den Rest können wir gerne wiederholen.“

Weitere sehr verwirrte Blicke wurden von den anderen Beiden ausgetauscht. Beide konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Derek fing an, noch dreckiger zu grinsen. Sagte dazu jedoch nichts mehr.  
„Alter, du warst hacke dicht.“, musste Stiles dann unbedingt sagen. „Alkohol hat also definitiv eine Wirkung auf Werwölfe. Was nur beweist, dass ich meinen besten Freund nicht zum Saufen animieren kann.“ Er verzog über seine eigene Aussage deprimiert das Gesicht.

„Ihr beide habt euch gestern Abend die Kante gegeben?“, fragte der dunkelblonde erstaunt. Scott blickte ebenso entsetzt.

Stiles nickt und er kam nicht umhin ein wenig stolz auf sich zu sein.  
„Und was war der Grund für euer … Saufgelage?“, fragte dann Scott. Wenn sie so weiter machten, wirkten die zwei Werwölfe wie Zwillinge, die ständig den Gedanken des anderen zu Ende dachten.

„Derek hatte-„, begann Stiles, doch der Blick des anderen brachte ihn wie sonst nie zum Schweigen.

„Einfach nur so.“, antwortete Derek stattdessen.

„Derek.“, sagte Isaac und Scott gleichzeitig. „Du lügst.“

Grimmig verzog der Alpha wie immer das Gesicht, gab aber kein Wort mehr dazu. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ich komm dann nachher bei dir vorbei um den Wagen zu holen.“

Mit diesen Worten zog der Ältere von dannen und ließ einen grinsenden Stiles, sowie zwei verwirrte andere Teenager zurück.

Doch dann machte es bei Stiles plötzlich klick und er erinnerte sich an die letzten Worte seines Vaters: „Der kommt mir nicht mehr ins Haus.“ Fast panisch rannte er hinter Derek her, gefolgt von zwei immer noch sehr, sehr verwirrten Blicken, und kam stolpernd neben ihm zum Stehen.

Ziemlich verstört sahen Scott und Isaac die Szenerie an, die immer bizarrer wurde. Beide waren stehen geblieben und Stiles wollte etwas sagen, doch irgendwie tat er es nicht und sah stattdessen nur in das grinsende Gesicht. Und als Derek dem Jüngeren dann noch eine Hand an die Wange legte, um ihn anschließend zärtlich –hallo? Derek, zärtlich? Isaac fand, das durfte nicht mal in einem Satz zusammen verwendet werden! – zu küssen, fielen den beiden Werwölfen fast du Augen aus dem Kopf.

Während sie so starrten, bekamen sie gar nicht wirklich mit, dass die beiden sich schon von einander gelöst hatten und Stiles sagte: „Mein Vater wird uns umbringen, wenn du noch einmal einen Fuß in unser Haus setzt.“

Derek zögerte einen Moment, doch dann fragte er: „Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach dagegen tun?“

„Du gibst mir einfach den Schlüssel und ich fahr den Wagen nachher zum Loft.“

Entsetzt blinzelte der Alpha. „Ganz sicher nicht Stiles. Ich muss ja gar nicht zu euch ins Haus, wenn ich den Wagen abhole.“

„Ach komm schon, bitte Derek!“

„Nein!“

„Aber wir sind doch jetzt-„

„Stopp, sags nicht. Und nein! Ich lass dich meinen Wagen nicht fahren!“

„Du könntest doch-"

„Nein Stiles!“

„Und wenn ich-„

Grob, wie eh und je packte Derek ihn am Kragen. „Ich sagte nein und dabei wird es auch bleiben.“ Dann lockerte er den Griff noch ein wenig und küsste den Jüngeren erneut.


End file.
